To Heal A Wounded Soul
by vintage insanity
Summary: When two broken souls depend on each other nothing good comes to pass. When Soul, a boy whose parents have been brutally murdered enters Shibusen Mental Correction Facility he meets Maka, a girl with multiple personalities. Will they be able to help each other rise from the darkness? Or will they die trying?
1. Preface

Hi everyone! This is pretty much my first shot at writing fan fiction. I hope you all like it! Reviews would be awesome you know...Enjoy!

**Disclaimer****: **I unfortunately do not own Soul Eater. If I did I would have made Soul and Maka a couple a LOOOOONNNNNGGGGG time ago...

* * *

Crimson, that's all he saw. Crimson stained every inch of his vision. It was the color of the puddles on the ground beneath his parent's bodies, turning their clothes fifty shades darker than their original color. It was the color of the sticky substance that coated his hands. Even his pure white hair had taken on crimson like hue. The color was everywhere.

Finally it hit him. Crimson was the color of many things like wine, roses, and rubies. But this crimson was different. This dreadful color filled the nightmares of many. Once seen the color never leaves your brain.

"It's blood," he thought frantically. Legs giving out from under him he dropped to his knees besides his parents. "Mom, Dad?" He croaked out. Only silence answered his call. "Mom, Dad?" the boy called a little louder reaching to shake his father awake. His hand touched the cold skin of his father's shoulder sending chills up his arm.

"Mom, Dad, please wake up!" he yelled desperately trying to shake his father awake from his forever slumber. "You have to wake up, I can't be alone. Bad things happen when I am alone. Please this isn't funny!" He cried laying his head on his father's chest holding tightly to his mother's hand. He felt gentle hands carefully pry him away from the corpses but he couldn't see the person taking him away from his parents, the crimson clouded his view. The world was slowly collapsing on itself. He let out one last heart breaking scream before the world finally went black. The last image he saw was the cold hard faces of his dead parents.


	2. Welcome to Shibusen

**Authors Note: **Hello All! I was not intending to update this early but who knew a three day car trip provided a great opportunity to write? With two days left you may get some more updates soon! I don't really have a specific update schedule but I will update as much as possible. Enjoy the story so far! p.s reviews make me happy!

**Warnings:** Slight implications of self harm

**Disclaimer: **Soul Eater is not mine...nor will it ever be mine...no matter how much i want it

* * *

"Welcome to Shibusen Mental Correction Facility. My name is Dr. Stein. I am the main doctor here at Shibusen. How may I help you today?" The police officer took in the man in front of him. He was tall with pale skin and white hair. His eyes were hidden behind large round spectacles. A scar ran from the middle of his forehead down his face, curving around his eye, and ending at his left ear. Dr. Stein was wearing a lab coat with thick black stitching that made it look like it was shredded then sewn back together by a three year old. He defiantly looked like he belonged in a mental correction facility.

"I am Office Sid and this is Soul Eater Evans," he pointed to a teen with white scruffy hair and alarmingly red eyes. The teen seemed to not be paying attention to the conversation, merely staring at his shoes off in his own world. "I would like to enroll him in Shibusen." Sid said clamping a hand on Soul's shoulder causing him to flinch.

"I see. Well just come with me Officer Sid so we can fill out the paper work and have a chat. Soul, you can go wait in the Lounge. Nurse Azusa will show you the way." He eyed Soul carefully taking in all his movements, noticing every time he flinched, shuffled his feet, or even breathed. "This way Sid," he said walking off leaving Soul alone with Azusa.

"This way Soul," the kind speaking nurse said. Soul raised his head a fraction of an inch to look at the nurse. She was pretty with short black hair and glasses that framed her face making her look smart. She didn't look like she would hurt him. He nodded his head in agreement to follow and Nurse Azusa smiled brightly.

She set off down the white hallway that was bare except for a few haphazardly places pictures. The walk was short and quiet from the main lobby to the lounge room. Arriving Azusa said, "You can wait in here till Dr. Stein is done talking with Officer Sid. Feel free to acquaint yourself with the other patients."She smiled then turned walking back down the hallway leaving Soul all alone.

Soul finally looked up from his shoes to take in the lounge. It was fairly large with several tables and chairs set up for the patients to use. Some of the seats were filled with people playing cards or just sitting enjoying each other's company. There were a few bookshelves off in the corner with couches acting as a make shift library. Everything seemed… pleasant.

Walking across the room he made his way to the small library. It was mostly empty; the only other person there was a small girl with blond pig tails. She was sleeping on one of the couches curled up with a book. Slowly he made his way over to the other couch sitting down quietly as to not wake the sleeping girl.

Pulling his legs up to his chest, Soul wrapped his arms around his knees and laid his head down keeping his eyes at room level. Looking around the room he took in detail of the patients. There was one guy sitting alone at a table working intensely on something. Soul couldn't see what it was besides that it looked like a drawing. The guy had odd black hair that had three white streaks on the left side. He was skinny but fit, like a runner.

At a table not too far from the kid with black hair sat two girls with blond hair. One was tall and extremely skinny with long blond hair. The other had short blond hair and stood shorter than the other girl. They looked like siblings. The taller one was painting her nails while the shorter on drew with crayons.

The room was filled with idle chatter of the patients talking about this or that. Occasionally there would be a loud shriek of laughter or a yell but other than that it was calm. Soul turned his head to the other side to look at the couch on the other wall that held the sleeping girl.

The girl looked calm as she slept. She was curled up in a ball with a book hanging limply in her hands as if she fell asleep while reading. Soul kept watching as she slept taking in the calming sight. As if she felt eyes on her, the girl started to open her eyes. Too shocked to move Soul sat solid as a rock as her jade green eyes fluttered open to meet his red ones.

Saving him from having to face the girl Nurse Azusa walked over to him and said, "Soul, Dr. Stein would like to see you now." Soul got up quickly following the nurse out of the room glancing back over his shoulder to look at the girl. She was looking at him with a puzzled expression as if she wanted to know who he was. Turning his head back around, he followed Nurse Azusa back through the halls.

This time instead of leading him to the lobby the nurse led him deeper into the building to a wooden door. She knocked on it once and a faint "Come in" was heard in reply.

Nurse Azusa opened the door and motioned Soul inside. Warily Soul entered the room to see Dr. Stein sitting a desk with Officer Sid sitting across from him.

"Soul sit down," Dr. Stein smiled as he pointed to the chair besides Officer Sid. Soul made his way slowly across the plush carpet taking in his surroundings deeming the office safe. Seeing the color of the chairs he cringed. They were crimson. Deciding not to sit he stood on the opposite side of Sid. Dr. Stein noticed but said nothing about the odd behavior.

"So Soul, Officer Sid told me you have been through some rough experiences the past year." Dr. Stein said looking at Soul trying to make eye contact. Avoiding his gaze Soul found the safe haven in his shoes and stared at them. When he got no response Dr. Stein continued, "We are here to help you Soul. You do not need to be afraid of the staff here." He waited for a reaction but when he got none he turned to Sid.

"Thank you for bringing him here. We will treat him to the best of our abilities." Dr. Stein stood and Officer Sid followed. They shook hands and Dr. Stein led Sid to the door. The exchanged a few more brief words that Soul could not hear and the next thing Soul knew was that Sid was waving goodbye leaving him alone with Dr. Stein.

Dr. Stein had walked over to stand in front of Soul and placed his hand on Soul's shoulder. Feeling Soul tense under his hand he slowly removed it and said, "You have had a long eventful day Soul I'll have Nurse Azusa show you to your room. Tomorrow you and I will have a talk about what goes on in that head of yours and I'll figure out what I can do to help." Dr. Stein smiled then retreated to behind his desk.

"This way Soul," Azusa said kindly from the doorway. Walking back out of the room into the brightly lit hallway, Soul followed Azusa to the living quarters.

"Your belongings have been brought to your room already. Everything should be in the bag on your bed." She stopped at the third door on the right. "Well this is your room. The bathroom is shared between two rooms so just be courteous of the other patient. If you need anything, press the red button besides the door and someone will come to your aid." She smiled then retreated down the hallway to get back to her work. After she had left his view Soul entered the room shutting the metal door behind him.

The room was mostly empty save it for a small dresser the door to the bathroom, a bed with a light blue comforter, and a bedside table. Soul walked to the bed opening his small duffle bag to see it had been rummaged through. It looked like nothing had been taken. Then he noticed it. The razors he had hidden in his socks had been disposed of. Mentally cursing he dropped the bag to the floor.

He slipped into his pjs that consisted of sweat bottoms and a dark blue tee shirt and flipped the light off. Sitting on the bed he drew his knees up laying his head down. Soul clamped his hands over his ears as thoughts raced through his head. 'He is going to come back. The pain makes him go away. Without it he is going to come back, and he will be angry. What am I going to do?' He rocked back in forth in the dark trying to keep himself together. Then he heard the noise he dreaded to here. It was barely audible, a mere whisper.

'_I'm back' _


	3. Demons

**Authors Note:**So this has so far been the most difficult to write. I was in stand still traffic for about an hour and a half today while driving home from Arkansas and I was writing it. I thought I had a wonderful idea and I had it written all out and ready to publish. I then sent it to my dear friend/editor letterstoandfrom who found some major flaws in the story line. We talked about it for a while about what I should do. Ultimately she left it up to me as the writer to make the final choice over to scrap it or not. By that point in time my laptop died so I was unable to work any more but i had another long five hours to think about it. By the time I reached home I had made my decision to change it. Thank goodness I did. I feel like this updated chapter fits the story better than the other one. On another note school is starting up and with robotics club and jazz band festivals and drum line I am not sure how often I will be able to update. But do not worry I am not quitting the story. I would never do that! Thanks for reading and I hope you have a marvelous day!

Also thanks to my first two reviewers AnimeRiceBall and a guest! It really means a lot to me when you guys review! It makes me a happy person.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Soul Eater...and I never will

**Warnings: **self-harm, language

* * *

_The room was dark, lit by only a few candles that gave off a dull glow. The walls were a crimson so dark they looked black. The floor was made of black and dark grey checkered tiles making the room look like a chess board. On the table that was slid against the wall was a record player that was playing a cheap jazz tune. In the very middle of the room sat a dust covered black grand piano. _

_ Soul had been here before, many times actually. This room was his inner mind. He walked through the familiar door that led to the room. Sitting in the black plush chair he smoothed down his pin stripped suit and adjusted his tie. He would be here any minute; all that was left to do was to wait. _

_ Soon enough the clack of shoes on tile was heard. Out of the darkness appeared a figure. The figure was short only coming up to Soul's waist. It had black beady eyes and a long nose, its skin was bright red. Overall it was fairly appalling. _

_ "Soul, welcome back," it hissed showing its yellow pointy teeth. Soul grimaced as the creature continued towards him stopping to lean on the wall across from where he was sitting._

_ "Always a delight to see you, Demon," Soul said through clenched teeth. He couldn't get the demon angry, he could make bad things happen. _

_ "You've been away for an awfully long time; I was starting to miss you. You stayed away on purpose you brat." The demon stared at Soul who was glaring daggers back at him. _

_ "I don't advise doing that Soul. All I want is to talk but if you don't cooperate I could make things miserable for you. Soul looked away and sighed. _

_ "What do you want? I don't particularly like talking to murderers," Soul muttered. _

_ "If I remember correctly it was you Evans who was the murderer. The blade was in your hand and you made the deathly cuts, how could it be me if I am just a figure of your imagination?" The demon laughed, the haunting sound filling the room. Soul growled angrily and dashed out of his seat grabbing the demon by the collar of his suit. He lifted him up slamming him hard against the wall._

_ "Shut up," he growled dangerously. _

_ "Such a strong command from such a weak boy," the demon chuckled. "I thought I taught you your place in this relationship. I guess you need another lesson." _

_ As soon as the demon quit speaking Soul felt a sharp pain in his head. Letting out a cry he let the demon drop to the ground. Clutching his head Soul squeezed his eyes shut as waves of pain continued to make his head throb. Behind his closed eyes he saw images of that night fly by at the rate of a speeding train. He saw his parents dead bodies, his hands covered in blood tinting his skin, the blood soaked blade, it was all too much. Tears made their way down his face as he pleaded with the demon._

_ "Stop," he cried, "I've learned my lesson, please just stop I can't take this." _

_ The demon laughed, "Very well." Sending one last wave of pain the demon laughed as Soul let out a gut wrenching cry of anguish and fell to the floor out cold. _

Soul awoke as soon as his body hit the floor in the dream world. Gasping for air he clutched the fabric of his shirt over his heart. Sobs racked his body as the images continued to show themselves in his brain. After a while the pictures stopped and Soul was able to get his breathing back under control.

"Damn it," he muttered running a shaky hand through sweaty hair. Untangling himself from his sheets, Soul walked shakily to the bathroom. Turning on the sink he let the water run till it was nice and cold. Testing it with his hand he decided it was cold enough. Scooping some into his hand he splashed it on his face in attempt to wake up from the hellish nightmare he had experienced.

_"You're not going to get away from me that easy," the demon laughed in his brain. _Soul groaned inwardly.

"You just love to cause me grief, don't you bastard," he laughed looking in the mirror. He stared at his reflection watching as it shimmered to transform into the demon.

_"Absolutely right Soul," it laughed, "I enjoy seeing you withering in pain."_

"So are you ever going to tell me the trick to get you out of my head?" Soul asked tilting his head to the side.

_"You can't get me out of your head Soul. I am part of you. The only thing you can do is let the madness consume you." _The demon let out a feral grin that sent shivers down Soul's spine.

"See I can't let that happen, not again. You know what happens when I do. I kill people," Soul clenched the counter his knuckles turning white. "I'll never let you take control again."

_"You will Soul; you will eventually come to me begging for help." The demon laughed._

"I think it's time for you to shut up Demon, and I know exactly how to make you." Soul grinned and reached over to the door to his room. He shut it and locked it then did the same thing to the neighboring door.

"Goodbye demon," he laughed balling up his fist aiming it at his reflection in the mirror.

_"No wait Soul! You don't want to do this," the demon tried to reason. _

"Watch me," Soul pulled back his fist and let it connect with the mirror putting all his strength behind it. The mirror shattered sending glass flying everywhere. Finding a fairly large piece he turned it over in his palms smiling. This would shut the demon up. Holding the shard of mirror in his hand he placed it on his wrist. His hands were shaking slightly making the job harder than it already was. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and quickly drew the blade across his skin making a deep cut. Blood bubbled up instantly pouring down his arm dripping onto the floor.

When he finished with the other wrist he let the piece of mirror fall out of his hands. The loss of blood was making him feel light headed. Clutching his wrists to his chest Soul tried to gently lower himself to the floor. He felt himself stumble and collapse to the floor not caring about the other pieces of glass that cut his skin. Soul smiled as he heard the demon scream in anger.

"I win this round," he thought to himself as the world finally went black.


	4. To Feel Alive

Wow guess who is the worst author of all time! Yeah me! Sorry for making you guys wait so dang long. School and drum-line has been drowning me lately but we are almost on break so I will be able to upload more stuff then. Well I hope you enjoy this long over due installment! Remember reviews make me happy and want to write more!

Disclaimer: Soul Eater will never be mine...unless I sell my soul for it which will never happen so yeah. It will never be mine.

* * *

There is certain level of dread one gets after waking up in the hospital. The thought of, "I screwed up," constantly plaguing your mind. That was exactly how Soul was feeling. Lying in the infirmary bed, wrapped wrist facing towards the ceiling, clad in the white pajamas the infirmary supplied. All Soul could think of was how bad it hurt. Not just the burning sensation in his wrist but the way his body ached all over. It felt like something was eating him alive.

Trying to shift to comfier position on the very uncomfortable bed Soul let out a soft moan as his muscled screamed at him. It was like he had not moved in ages. Well who knows it may have been ages. Soul had no idea what time or day it was. Turning his head to the right Soul looked out the small window to see the soft glow of a rising sun. 'Morning, gosh I hate mornings,' he grimaced. A muffled laugh sounded from the front of the room snapping Soul out of his train of thought. Turning his head lazily Soul's still sleep filled red eye met the spectacle hid ones of Dr. Stein.

"I can see you are not much of a morning person huh Soul?" The doctor chuckled softly causing Soul to scowl. Moving into the room the doctor walked over to Souls bedside taking hold of his wrist. Soul gasped slightly wincing in pain. Dr. Stein began unwrapping his wrist slowly as to avoid causing him more pain then necessary. Finally after several awkward seconds of silence the bandage was off and Soul sneaked a peak at his wrist. The cut was deep; deeper than he had ever gone before. Dr. Stein grabbed a new roll of bandage and began re-wrapping his wrist.

"The wounds are deep Soul. If we didn't get there when we did you would most likely be dead. Is that what you want; to be dead? Or is this the only way you know how to get rid of your little problem?" Dr. Stein put his wrist gently on the bed trying to catch his eye. Soul's eyes though were glued firmly to the bed sheet covering his legs. Seeing this reaction Dr. Stein sighed and moved to the other side of the bed. He tended to the other wrist much like he tended the other one. "I'm here to help you find alternative ways of dealing with your problem. That is my job after all. I'm not a therapist and a doctor to just sit back and watch you suffer." Done re-wrapping Soul's wrist he set it back down next to his side. "Try and get some rest, you had an eventful evening two nights ago and you lost a lot of blood. I'll send someone to collect you later for your first therapy session." Walking towards the door he paused slightly as if he was going to say something but decided against it opening the door and walking out into the hallway letting the door shut with a thump.

The sound of the door closing broke Soul from his trance of staring at the blankets. He let out a breath he did not know he had been holding and slumped into the pillow. 'Therapy,' he groaned inwardly. That meant talking, one of the things he despised to do. His voice was not bad, not too deep, not too high, not squeaky, and not anything unusual at all. He just feared that if he talked it would not be his voice that would come out of his mouth. It would be the stupid demons voice. It had happened before at the police station when he was being questioned. The police had been interrogating him for hours on end and he finally just snapped and snarled at them, the demon taking over his body. The next thing he knew he was in a hospital chained to the bed. He never wanted something like that to happen again and by not talking he made sure it never would.

The hours passed by slowly Soul drifting in and out of sleep. He would often wake himself up by rubbing against his wounds sending a sharp pain up his arm. After a small lunch of light soup he fell back into a semi-peaceful for one never sleeps peacefully when another is occupying your mind. Not soon after falling asleep he was awoken by Nurse Nygus, the kindly looking nurse who brought him his lunch. She helped him out of bed and down the curing hallways to an unmarked room. Soul had been expecting to be meeting Dr. Stein in his office so ending up here was quite a surprise.

"Go right in," Nurse Nygus said, "Dr. Stein is waiting for you." She gave him a soft smile then turned on her heels and left back down the hall to complete the other duties she had. Soul turned his attention back to the door grasping the handle lightly pulling the door open. A sharp pain went through his wrist causing him to wince. He let the pain wear off before stepping through the unfamiliar door.

Now Soul had no idea what he was expecting but what he saw was defiantly nothing he would have ever thought Dr. Stein would have him do. The room was of medium size with light grey walls and plush white carpeting. Musical instruments of all kinds lined the walls ranging from violins to flutes to guitars. In the middle of the room sat a black old grand piano. The paint was chipping and some of the keys were turning a nasty pale yellow color. Soul stood in shock in the doorway. Was he going to do…music therapy?

"Music is the way to the soul," Dr. Stein smiled walking out from behind the piano. "It reveals the true feelings a person may be masking and helps convey words that can't…or in your case, won't be spoken. That is why in addition to your two sessions with me a week and group therapy that both begin tomorrow you will be doing extra music therapy sessions. Now I know you can't play at the moment with your wrist but they will heal and you will soon be able to play. I just wanted to let you pick your instrument today. You know as a start. So go ahead and choose. Take all the time you need!" Dr. Stein opened his arms as if to show all the instruments at once.

Doing as Dr. Stein commanded he walked silently around the room looking at all the instruments as he was observed carefully. It took him a while to view them all letting his fingers run softly over some of the wood or metal bodies of the instruments. He even dared to let his fingers barely touch some of the strings. Finally after a good forty five minutes he wandered over to the last instrument, the piano. He let his finger touch one of the keys pushing it down slightly. At the impact of his finger touching the key a low haunting sound filtered through the room softly. The sound caused him to jump back slightly frightened. It was like the note touched his soul. He stood there for several minutes staring at the piano in strange curiosity. How was it that a musical instrument could make him feel that way?

"It looks as though you have made your decision," Dr. Stein said snapping Soul out of his stupor. Not breaking eye contact with the piano Soul nodded softly. "Good! For when you begin you will find music books in the piano bench or in the rack over in the corner. Feel free to use this room as often as you wish for you are the only one using it at the time; though you will be required to spend at least two hours a week in here. Have fun." Dr. Stein smiled starting to walk towards the door. Soul didn't even notice the doctor left; he was still staring transfixed at the piano. How had something so… so common broke through his outer walls and touched him like that? Nothing had been able to reach him for a long time. Playing the piano, even just one note, gave him the feeling of being alive.


	5. Group Therapy

**Authors Note: Wow I am so sorry for not updating. I am a terrible author. Please forgive me. I have no excuse other than I wasn't feeling it for a while. I'm gonna start updating more I promise. Well I think. hopefully I will. But never-the-less I hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater characters are not, have never been, and never will be mine. Unfortunately. **

* * *

"Group C therapy session will start in 5 minutes in the main hall, please make your way down and find a seat in The Circle. Thank you." said a kind voice on the overhead speakers.

The noise awoke Soul from the nap he was taking. Slowly he let his eyes flutter open and he sat up on the bed. Shaking his head letting his hair fall into its natural place he stood up walking to the door. Putting his shoes on without agitating his wrist, which by now were mostly healed, was a challenge. It took a minute or two filled with choice words, but he finally got them tied. Ready to go he made his way into the corridor, closing the door behind him.

The main hall was a medium sized room, with plush carpeting and cream colored walls. The Circle, as it had been called by the woman on the speakers, was a large circle consisting of about 9 chairs that took up the middle of the room. The only other thing was a stack of extra chairs by the wall and a small cabinet. Soul was currently the only person in the room apart from the two sisters he had seen the day he arrived. They were chatting quietly, more like the shorter on was talking avidly to the taller one, but he could tell the older on was paying attention to her younger sister. Soul watched the two talks for a minute or two standing by the wall till he finally decided to go sit down. More people soon trickled into the room and the seats were filled in no time.

Few people other than the twins talked, so the room stayed mostly silent. In a few minutes a tall man with sandy blond hair and tan skin enters the room. He is sporting the blue scrubs that all the employees, besides Dr. Stein, wore. Taking the last seat in the circle he gave everyone a smile and said, "Welcome everyone! I am so glad you could make it. I am Dr. Joe Buttataki one of the doctors here at Shibushen." He flashed another smile and continued on.

"Today, as this is a new group, we are just going to work on getting to know each other a little better. I want everyone to say your name, age, and what you are working on over coming. Does everyone understand?" he asked. A chorus of yeses met his question and he continued on.

"Great! Do I have anyone who would like to start?" Immediately a muscular boy with blue hair shot his hand up. Dr. Buttataki nodded and said, "The floor is yours."

The boy stood up, a wild grin planted on his face. When he opened his mouth to speak a loud, almost obnoxious, voice filled the room. "I am Black Star, I'm 17 years old and one day I will surpass god!" He threw a fist in the air letting his head flop against his chest. From the angle Soul was sitting at he could see a white star tattooed onto the boy's tan shoulder.

"That's nice Black Star, but would you mind telling us why you are here at Shibushen?" The doctor asked kindly taking a few notes on the note pad that was resting on his lap. Slowly Black Star lowered his arm and looked up. A glowering look danced upon his face.

"Dr. S said I have some sort of mania or another. I don't think I do though, so I don't really know why I am in here. It is stupid if you ask me." Black Star huffed and dropped back down in his chair slouching a little. Dr. Buttataki wrote down a few notes before speaking again.

"Thank you for sharing Black Star," he gave him a smile that was not returned. Clearing his throat he continued, "Who would like to go next?" A few moments passed in silence before the taller one of the sisters stood up.

Taking a deep breath she flipped her blond hair over her shoulder and started to talk. "Hi everyone I am Liz Thompson, I am 20 years old, and I am at Shibushen for anorexia." She sat down almost as soon as she stood up.

"I am glad you know why you are in here Liz. That is the first step to recovery!" Dr. Buttataki counseled. "Who's next?"

The meeting continued on and Soul met the other patients. The kid with black hair went by the name Death the Kid and had extreme OCD. Patty, Liz's younger sister had a problem where she acted younger than her age. Other people shared their names and problems, but Soul couldn't bring himself to listen. He was more worried of how he was going to have to speak. Soon enough it was just him and one other girl left. Luckily the girl stood and started to talk.

"Hello, I am Maka Albarn and I am 16 years old." She paused reaching up to grab one of her pig tails twirling it around her fingers. "I am in here for multiple personality disorder. So if I am ever mean to you I don't mean it. It's just that Mayra has come out to play!" She laughed a little causing everyone else in the room to giggle because of its infectious sound. Soul let his eyes glance up at her taking in her looks. She was very cute he admitted to himself. Her eyes captured his interest the most. They seemed to light up the room. Feeling his gaze she turned her eyes towards him. Their eyes met and she mouthed a 'good luck' giving him a sweet smiling. Upon her sitting down, Soul could feel his anxiety rise. It felt like everyone's eyes were burning holes into his skin, especially Maka's. She wanted him to speak too. Keeping his eyes on the floor he hoped that if he didn't say anything Dr. Buttataki and everyone else would forget about him. That however was not the case.

"It looks like you are the last one Soul! Would you mind standing up and sharing about yourself?" The doctor asked kindly. Soul sat there fiddling with his hands for a good few minutes feeling the gazes of the people before making his choice. No matter how cute she was it didn't change how he felt. Slowly he shook his head no, his white hair flopping in front of his red eyes. He couldn't do it. He couldn't talk. He didn't even remember how it had been so long.

"I know it is hard Soul, but you need to talk," the doctor reiterated kindly. Soul shook his head a little harder, as if that would help get the message across. He could practically feel the disappointment radiate off of Maka. Sorry to make her sad, but he just couldn't.

"Please Soul? It will only be beneficial to your health." By now Soul could feel himself growing angry. 'No, no, no, no, no!' He screamed in his head. Clenching his eyes shut he balled his hands into fists letting his nails pierce his skin. The pain kept the demon at bay for now, but it was only temporary. If Dr. Buttataki kept going on, Soul was sure he was going to snap.

"Are you sure? We don't have a meeting till-"Soul lost it. Still clenching his eyes shut and pressing his nails into his skin to the point where he was drawing blood, Soul stood up. If he didn't do something soon, _he_ would make an appearance. Dashing out of the room he didn't see Maka try to follow him. She was held back by Dr. Buttataki who told her to let him go. Running through the halls he pushed anyone in his way out of it. Soon, but not soon enough, he was back in his room with the lights off back pressed against the door. Rocking back in forth he willed himself to calm down. Tears slowly made themselves down his pale cheeks wetting his shirt.

_"Don't worry Soul I'll take care of you," _the demon taunted.

"Like hell you will," He muttered drying his tears with his sleeves. He could show no weakness to the Demon. Standing up he flung open the door. They would look for him in his room. Where could he go where no one would find him? As if on autopilot his feet navigated the hallways till he stopped in front of a familiar door. 'Well this is as good a place as any,' he thought to himself. Opening the door he stepped inside letting it close behind him with a click.

He turned on the lights and ignoring all the other instruments, walked to the piano.

_"Are you going to play me a song Evans? I'm flattered," _

"Not for you," Soul growled into the air, "but for me." Sitting on the bench he stared at the fading keys. It took all his will to put his fingers on the keys. It had been forever and a day since the last time he had played. He could hear the demon laughing at him for not being able to remember. 'I'll show him,' he thought. Pressing one finger lightly into a key, a bright but melancholy note filled the air and he began to play.


	6. The Start of Something Tragic

**Authors Note:** I am so sorry guys. This chapter was really hard to write for some reason. I have been going through some tough stuff and frankly didn't want to write. I am mostly over it now though so it's all good! And yet again I am sorry about not updating so often. I'll try to be better but no promises.

**Disclaimer: **Characters are not mine but the plot is!

**Warning:** Blood, craziness, and angst (sorry not sorry about that one!)

Enjoy! And remember to comment if you wish!

* * *

_"Are you going to play me a song Evans? I'm flattered,"_

_"Not for you," Soul growled into the air, "but for me." Sitting on the bench he stared at the fading keys. It took all his will to put his fingers on the piece of wood. It had been forever and a day since the last time he had played. Soul was not even sure if he remembered how. He could hear the demon laughing from the back of his mind at his poor attempt to remember. 'I'll show him,' he thought angrily. Pressing one finger lightly into a key, a bright but melancholy note filled the air and he began to play._

At first the songs were slow and gentle; merely simple warm ups. His fingers tripped over each other trying to get back into the groove of playing the instrument. The Demon, seeing this as a perfect opportunity to tear him down, was ruthless in picking apart his playing.

_"You missed a note you looser,"_

_"I've heard better from a three year old,"_

_"You should stop while you can. Pretty soon you are going to die from playing so badly,"_

_"It sounds just like you are just mashing keys together,"_

Soul was beginning to turn furious from the constant stream of negative words. Songs that were once slow and mild began to turn fast and heavy. The light atmosphere in the room turned ink black. His once scared and nervous fingers now acted like knives that sliced through the air and murdered the keys. Hot tears ran down his face from fiery red eyes. The sheer amount of anger Soul was pouring out was staggering. It filled the room with tension that could easily be sliced into two.

He played for what seemed to be hours on end; never stopping in between songs. Soul just let one flow into the other. They were always angry and loud, but musical none the less. Amidst his playing the Demon finally left him alone. It seemed the music drove him back to the corner of Soul's mind.

Eventually Soul began to tire and his fingers started to slow from their frantic pace. Coming to the end of the song he pushed down the keys for the last chord and let them ring through the room. After a few seconds the note faded and Soul was left feeling drained. It felt like he had run two marathons and then canoed across the Atlantic Ocean. Laying his head down on the piano Soul let the cold polished wood sooth him as his tears stopped falling. His hands fell from the keys to his lap and his eyes drifted shut breaths now coming in a less frequent manner. Before Soul knew it, he was drifting off to sleep.

"You shouldn't fall asleep here. They will be mad that you are not in your room at this hour." A pleasant voice laughed quietly.

Startled out of his sleep, Soul jumped and turned his head around quickly to face the unknown speaker. His eyes widened when he saw who it was. It was the girl, Maka if he remembered correctly, from group therapy. She was sitting on the floor leaning against the wall of the room looking at him with a small smile planted on her happy face.

_'_When did she come in?' he frantically thought to himself swallowing the lump that rose in his throat. 'What if she heard me playing? Oh Gog I bet she did.'

"I'm sorry," she laughed at his scared appearance, "I didn't mean to scare you." She picked herself effortlessly off the ground and started walking over to Soul. Sitting down on the bench next to him, she could see him tense up. "I don't bite I promise," Maka said with a smile. Soul kept his eyes glued to the ground. He couldn't let his eyes meet her incredibly green ones. They sat in silence for a few moments before Maka spoke up.

"You are really talented at the piano. You play with so much emotion," Maka said softly. "I've never heard anything like that before. It was…" she paused, thinking for a word to sum up her feelings. Her hand reached up and started playing with her trade-mark pig tails like she often did when she was thinking. Soul was prepared for the worst. She was going say she hated it; that it was too dark and not music at all. What she said caught him off guard making the color in his cheeks go fifty shades darker.

"It was a masterpiece!" Maka exclaimed throwing her hands up turning to Soul giving him the biggest smile he had ever seen. It drew Soul in, captured his heart, and pulled on its strings. He managed a tiny smile aimed in her direction, but nothing more. He was still too broken to love like he wanted too. Soul could tell that his response saddened Maka by the way the bright- star- like smile faded to a dull glow. Even though he just met her it hurt him to see her that way. But at the moment there was nothing he could do about it.

Maka played with a few keys of the piano absentmindedly sending their light notes ringing through the air. She was never very musical herself, but she always wanted to learn. Whilst letting her fingers press softly on the keys she began to speak. "Soul," she said, "why won't you talk?"

Instantly his breathing stopped. He knew exactly why he didn't talk, but he couldn't tell Maka that; mainly because answering her question required talking in the first place,and even worse talking about his past. She would think he was as freak and crazy. Oh gog she probably already did and was just being nice to him. His thoughts started going one million miles an hour and his heart race matched. It felt like it was going to pound itself out of his chest.

"Is it because of me; because I was in the room at the meeting and here now? Did I do something to you to make you hate me? I tend to do that to people a lot," She said softly laying her hands in her lap. Soul snapped his head to face her direction and fervently shook his head no.

'Maka that's not true!' he wanted to yell. Soul couldn't get the words out though. They got trapped in his throat along with everything he ever wanted to say. Maka looked sadly at him and then shook her own head causing her pig tails to swing back and forth. She lowered her head to shade her eyes with her bangs, but Soul could still tell she was crying by her slightly shaking frame.

"Don't lie to me Soul," she said. Her shaking had become more intense now making her words waver. Without thinking Soul lifted his hand and rested it on her shoulder to try and calm her. He couldn't stand to see her this way. It felt like they had a connection from the first time he saw her. The second he placed his hand on her shoulder she stopped moving altogether, breathing included. Before Soul could even think of what happened Maka's head snapped up giving him quite the fright. The eyes that met his were not the green one he was accustomed too. Instead they were a bright snake-like yellow that haunted him to his core. To match the crazed eyes Soul noticed she had a grin on that would rival the jokers.

"I thought you were going to be good to me and not lie like everyone else." Maka said in a high pitched laugh. Standing up she threw his hand off her shoulder roughly. Letting out a silent cry Soul cradled his tender wrist in his arm. It was then when he realized he had started to bleed again from both wrists.

'They must have opened up from playing so harshly. I have no idea how I didn't notice till now." He grimaced internally. Soul was begging to feel light headed and he really looked at how much blood he had lost. It soaked through the bandages and through his jeans where they were his wrists were laying. Its deep red color was also splattered along some of the keys of the piano.

"Listen to me when I am talking to you hmm?" she giggled putting her nose inches from his. Soul's breath hitched and he stood up starting to walk backwards from her. He wanted to help so badly, but how could he when he couldn't even talk? How would he go about doing that anyways? Two insane people cannot help each other. It turns out badly in the end. She followed closely behind him pressing a hand into his chest.

"You think me saving your life may have meant something to you," she tilted her head back sending out a sharp laugh as she pushed Soul into the wall. "But I guess that doesn't mean anything in society anymore does it?" She laughed again her hot breath flushing across Soul's face.

'So she is the one who saved me,' he thought with a pang. 'She helped me and I can't help her.' By this point the blood was running down his fingers dripping onto the carpet turning it a bright red.

"Do I scare you Soul? I tend to scare most people, but I thought you were different. I guess I was wrong. I bet you hate me as much as my mom does," she sneered brining her face close to his.

'Oh shit' he gulped as she laughed again. His vision began to swim before his eyes from the blood loss and he slumped against the wall knees going weak. 'Whatdoidowhatdoidowhatdoido,' he thought frantically. He knew he wouldn't be conscious for much longer and needed to get Maka out of that state because who knows what she was going to do. With all the strength he had left Soul lifted his red eyes to meet her yellow ones and did the only thing he vowed never to do again.

"Maka," he breathed out so quiet he wasn't even sure he said it.

"Help"


End file.
